


The Shape I Found You In

by ipona



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23636239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ipona/pseuds/ipona
Summary: Close to him, everything feels easier. Like the nightmares will eventually disperse. Like she’s healing, slowly but surely.Porn with feelings, takes place after the end of Remake.
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Comments: 30
Kudos: 586





	The Shape I Found You In

**Author's Note:**

> So I played the remake and I am 100% Cloti trash. This was the only possible outcome. 
> 
> There aren't really any spoilers, but in my mind it takes place after the events of Final Fantasy VII: Remake.

When it’s all over, they find an inn in a small village that none of them know the name of, but it's enough to give them a well-deserved break to re-group and plan what comes next. There are enough rooms for all of them, as long as Tifa and Aerith share, and Red sleeps on the floor in Barret’s room. Tifa’s gotten a well deserved shower, and feels like some semblance of human again for the first time in god knows how long.

But she can’t sleep. She wasn’t expecting to, after all that’s happened in the last few days. As she hears Aerith’s soft snoring from the opposite side of the room, she gets up, sneaking over the wooden floor, praying she doesn’t upset some creaky old spot.

She makes it out of their shared room, and for a moment, she considers heading outside to just exist underneath the endless sky for a while. But there’s light seeping out from underneath Cloud’s door, and so, like gravity, she’s pulled towards it.

”It’s open.” She hears Cloud’s voice, a few moments after she’s knocked lightly on the heavy wooden door.

Stepping inside, she finds Cloud by the window, looking out. He’s removed his shoulder guard, suspenders, belt, and gloves. He looks smaller, more vulnerable, like he’s let his guard down for once. The buster sword is propped up against the wall, glinting in the golden light from a single lamp on the end table.

”Can’t sleep?” Tifa asks as she carefully closes the distance between them, coming up to stand next to him at the window.

”I could ask you the same thing.” His gaze is fastened on the stars in the distance. Since they were reunited in Midgar, they’ve circled around each other, like binary stars, just out of reach, forever chasing each other. They’ve shared heated embraces and fleeting touches, in moments where they don’t have time to think about it, when it’s nothing but instinct.

Now that they have time, Tifa is lost for words to name the emotions running through her body. It’s so natural when Cloud wraps his arms around her to shield her, or when she puts a hand on his arm to comfort him. Now, Tifa overthinks every single impulse. And every single impulse she gets is to touch him, to pull him close.

She knows something is off about her childhood friend, something doesn’t quite sit right. Sometimes his gaze grows distant, sometimes he succumbs to flashes of headaches that he refuses to talk to her about. She doesn’t push him about it, just as she doesn’t push about memories and timelines that don’t line up with hers. They're both broken, she just hopes they can help each other through it all.

”I don’t know how I could after all that’s happened.” She’s next to him, her arm brushing against his as she leans against the window sill. Looking up at his face, he looks so much like he did the night he made his promise to her. It makes her insides ache, tender and raw. In the dim light, the mako in his eyes is less pronounced, and the starlight softens his features.

For a moment, he closes his eyes, and Tifa watches him closely in the silence. Then, before she can react, he has wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her in close. She follows pliantly, burying her face in the crook of his neck as her arms come up to his shoulders, one hand grasping the back of his head, tangling her fingers there. She tries to sooth what she can, even if she doesn’t understand what exactly is making him hurt so badly, and if they’re the same things that are hurting her.

His warmth, his scent, his presence, pulls her in, and she relaxes against him, hoping she can have the same effect on him. Close to him, everything feels easier. Like the nightmares will eventually disperse. Like she’s healing, slowly but surely. She wonders what he’s thinking, what he’s feeling. She feels him shift, before soft lips press against her temple.

Then he pulls away, watching her with eyes that tell everything and nothing all at once. His hand moves from her waist to her cheek. The touch is soft without the leather gloves in the way, and she wants to cry as his thumb runs over her skin. Her body’s been bruised and beaten, but under his touch, it sings. 

Slowly, slowly, he leans in, and Tifa lets her eyes fall closed as their lips finally press together. It lasts only a moment before Cloud pulls back again, scanning her face for a reaction. A silent question, asking for permission. Tifa answers it with a smile as she pulls him back in.

There’s more feeling to it this time, but no urgency. It’s just the two of them and the night sky, and time stands still as Cloud’s hands on her waist anchor her to here and now. Cloud’s lips are soft beneath hers, and the way he kisses her is careful and attentive, a stark contrast to the attitude he shows the world. It makes Tifa’s stomach tingle to know that he’s this soft with her, that she get’s to see what’s underneath the surface that he’s built up around himself.

”Sleep here with me,” he says as they pull apart, voice low, little more than a whisper into the night. Their foreheads are pressed together and Cloud’s eyes are still closed. Tifa regards him in the low light. Barely-there freckles on his cheeks and full eyelashes fanning out against them. He’s beautiful like this, raw and vulnerable, trusting her to take care of him.

”Sleep with you?” she shoots back teasingly, keeping her tone soft and light. Cloud’s eyes fly open and cheeks turn pink.

”I didn’t mean-”

She silences him with another kiss.

”I’ll gladly sleep with you,” she teases again, a murmur against his lips just as they pull apart again. She thinks that maybe next to Cloud, she can fall asleep, maybe next to him, she can sleep through the entire night.

She really does intend to just sleep. Or, at least try to. They remove the most uncomfortable parts of their clothing, but leave the essentials. Cloud’s fatigues and sweater. Tifa’s top and skirt. Then, they slide under the covers, Tifa turning towards the wall with Cloud behind her. He pulls her in close, spooning her, and for just a moment, Tifa thinks that maybe she can sleep like this after all.

But then, the realization hits. Cloud’s hard body is pressed up against her back and his hand is on her waist, fingertips just barely dipping underneath her tank top, resting against her rib cage. His breath is warm against her neck, and she can’t help but press back against him until they’re flushed together. She feels his breath hitch, and his fingers sneak just a bit higher up on her side, until his thumb brushes against the side of her breast.

It’s a careful dance. Tifa doesn’t want to ask for more than Cloud is willing to give, but she also wants all he can give her. In an almost shy motion, she presses her hips back, and though it’s slight, it’s direct and clear. When Cloud’s mouth falls to her shoulder, pressing soft kisses to her skin, when his hand inches up further, ghosting over the side of her breast, she knows they’re on the same page.

Every little touch sends warmth to her core, every press of his fingers, every touch of his lips makes her ache for more. For _him_.

Tifa lets her head roll back against his shoulder, giving him room to press the same open-mouthed kisses to the side of her neck as she presses back against him, ass against his crotch. It’s slow, seductive. Tifa reaches back to run her fingers through Cloud’s tousled locks, letting her fingernails scrape against the base of his scalp. He hums against her neck on response, giving a slow suck to the skin right at her pulse point.

They grind together lazily, and Tifa can feel the evidence of Cloud’s arousal through the rough fabric of his pants, as his hand comes up to caress her chest properly. Curious fingers circle her nipple through the fabric of her tank top and her bra. Her mind going to their friends in the neighboring rooms, Tifa brings up a hand to stifle a moan. She feels Cloud’s mouth twist into a smile against her neck between kisses as he does it again, giving the nub a tweak this time, causing Tifa to choke back yet another moan.

The sweet teasing of him grinding softly into her while peppering her neck with kisses is something Tifa could do all night, if they had an eternity to continue their exploration of each other’s bodies afterwards. But they don’t, so Tifa shifts, rolling over so that she’s facing Cloud. His eyes are wide, the mako in them burning intensely. Strangely, seeing the proof of his desire so clearly in his eyes makes Tifa’s belly pool with heat.

”You okay?” she asks, voice little more than a whisper.

”Is that even a question?” he shoots back as he gathers her face in his hands and brings her in close to kiss her lips softly. The kiss doesn’t stay soft for long. Cloud angles his head to deepen it, letting his tongue meet hers, and Tifa sucks on his bottom lip as he retreats, drawing out a low groan from him.

”In that case,” she tells him as she lets her lips wander over his jaw, barely-there stubble scratching against her skin. ”You’re wearing way too much clothing.”

Shifting to sit up, Tifa pulls Cloud with her, tugging at the bottom of his sweater. With a smile, he lifts his arms, letting her pull it over his head. She doesn’t have time to take in the view of his bare chest in the dim light, before he shifts to sit with his back rested against the headboard, pulling her with him until she’s straddling his lap.

Tifa lets her hands explore his shoulders and chest, sleek planes of defined muscle now exposed to her touch. The skin’s marred with scattered scars, some more pronounced than others, several of them from wounds deep enough to kill him, had he not had mako coursing through his veins. Tifa traces every single one, leaning down to kiss the ones she can reach, a silent apology for not being there to sooth them before they were already healed and faded. Cloud is quiet, his hands resting on her hips, keeping her close. She lets her lips trail from his chest, over his collarbone, up his neck and jaw, to finally return to his lips, where he answers her with fervor. Cloud’s hands trace up her hips and waist to dip underneath her top.

”Your turn,” he murmurs into the space between them, and Tifa lets him push up the white cotton until her black sports bra is on display. She winks at him and reaches back to undo the clasp. Then, in a single motion that leaves her feeling much more vulnerable, she tugs both the bra and top over her head, leaving her naked except for her underwear and the skirt that’s pushed up to her waist, little more than a belt by now.

Cloud isn’t late to show his appreciation, hands running carefully over her exposed breasts, fingertips tickling the skin in a way that’s teasing without intending to be, but still sends waves of arousal through her. Then, he traces over the jagged scar that run between them, and suddenly, the desire on his face is tainted by guilt and sorrow, and Tifa is quick to grab his face in her hands, kissing him softly. There’s no place for pain tonight, that can wait until tomorrow, when the sun rises and brings them back to the world again. Now, when they’re draped in the light of the moon and the stars, Tifa just wants to feel the sweetness that is his body next to hers, his heart beating in unison with hers.

She feels him relax into her, his hands on her chest turning curious again as they run over her nipples, giving them each a tweak, earning him a surprised moan that falls from Tifa’s lips before she’s had time to stop it. Then, he lets his arms circle her waist again, pulling her close, her breasts pressed tightly against his bare chest.

The skin against skin contact is new, and Tifa feels heated electricity run through her veins, pooling low in her belly, an insistent ache to feel him closer still. He kisses her slow and deep and every so often she grinds her hips into his, making him gasp against her welcoming mouth.

After what feels like an eternity of slow grinding, lazy kisses, and exploring touches, Cloud shifts underneath her, rolling them over in a heartbeat so that she’s flat on her back on the bed. He kisses her lips, nose, and cheeks, before moving down her body, pressing lazy kisses to her neck and collarbone, swirling his tongue around her nipples, nuzzling her belly, before grasping at the buckles of her skirt, making quick work if them before pulling it off entirely.

Strangely, while Tifa feels vulnerable with only a pair of thin cotton panties shielding her from complete nakedness, she feels safe to trust Cloud through it all. She sits up, helping him with the buckles of his pants. As she pushes them down past his hips, she grabs a handful off his ass through his underwear. Cloud lets out a sound that’s somewhere between a moan and a yelp, and Tifa laughs. In retaliation, Cloud pushes her back down on the mattress, climbing over her again, kissing his way up her chest and neck as he kicks his pants off. 

Finally, they press together, with nothing separating them but the soft fabric of their underwear. Cloud’s hard and pressing against her insistently, making her feel just how much he wants her. A strong hand comes down to touch her through her underwear, rubbing experimentally before slipping inside white cotton, circling the sensitive nub of her clit, making her sigh and bury her face in his neck as she chokes back a moan.

As Cloud rubs her, making bursts of pleasure shoot through her and add to the ever-growing heated tension in the pit of her stomach, she lets her own hands run over his chest and abdomen, feeling the defined muscles there, and continue down to take his dick in her hand. His breath hitches when she does, and when he finally lets out a breath again, she’s started moving her hand, stroking slowly, making the breath he’s been holding come out as a startled moan.

Right then and there, Tifa decides she wants hear sounds like that fall from Cloud’s lips forever.

He’s faster than her though, pulling away to sit up. For a moment, his eyes caress her body, and it’s as if she can physically feel his heated gaze on her skin. He presses a single kiss to her right nipple. Then another to the left side of her ribs. And then, as he hooks his fingers into her panties, another kiss to her right hip bone. He pulls her panties down her legs and takes the opportunity to push her legs apart, when she helps him to get the piece of clothing off her.

”Cloud!” she exclaims in embarrassment, but any words she was about to say get caught in her throat as he leans down, making himself comfortable between her legs, and lets his tongue run over the folds of her labia. He teases, pressing kisses to her inner thighs, before diving in again, sucking lightly on her clit. Waves of sensation spread from that little bundle of nerves and Tifa arches her back, hands coming down on their own volition to grasp at blonde locks. 

Glancing down, the sight of Cloud, hair tousled, eyes closed, mouth working to tease and taste her, makes her moan again, not thinking of stifling it until it’s to late. She can feel the vibrations of a chuckle against her clit and as the pressure builds in the pit of her stomach, she feels the need to have him closer. To look into his eyes, kiss his face, run her hands through his hair.

”C-cloud,” she moans as she pulls at his hair and pushes at his shoulder at the same time. He gives one last lick to her core before he obliges and slides up her body. His eyes glow as they meet Tifa’s, the green ring of mako around his pupil pulsing and burning, turning Tifa on even more, if such a thing is even possible. She pulls him close, kissing him long and deep, fingers tangling in his hair as legs wrap around his waist. 

There’s still barrier of fabric between them, and Tifa tugs at the waistband of his underwear. As Cloud slides them off, Tifa grabs onto his ass and squeezes again, making him buck against her.

”Tifa,” he whispers against her temple, hot breath against her skin, and Tifa shivers in anticipation. Cloud leans away for just a moment to rustle with something in the pocket of his pants. A condom. Of course. Tifa is simultaneously grateful that he came prepared, because god knows she didn’t, and amused that Cloud actually carries condoms with him. 

There’s a pause as Cloud focuses on putting the condom on, and Tifa takes the opportunity to press kisses to his neck, sucking on his pulse point for just a moment before nibbling on his earlobe, taking the stud between her teeth and tugging.

”Please, Cloud,” she murmurs.

She feels his dick against the folds of her labia as Cloud slides back and forth before pressing into her, slowly. Tifa doesn’t realize that she’s holding her breath until Cloud leans his forehead against her shoulder, moaning and pressing kisses to whatever skin he can reach. His breathing is labored, and every other exhale turns into a stifled moan as he bottoms out inside her. 

It doesn’t take long for her to get used to the delicious stretch on him inside her. Cloud seems to feel her easing around him, because he pulls out almost all the way and then thrusts into her again, setting a slow, hard pace as he’s fucking her. Tifa wraps her arms around his shoulders, holding onto anything she can grab as they move together, her hips moving to meet his thrusts.

If they tried to keep quiet in the beginning, it’s all going downhill now. Tifa can’t help the gasping, breathy moans that leave her every time Cloud drives deep, hitting all the spots inside that make her go crazy. As he leans down to kiss her breast, his tongue playing with her nipple, she stutters out his name, and he echoes her own as she squeezes around him.

She’s quickly approaching her peak, and as Cloud’s thrusts and breathing both grow erratic, he reaches down to rub her clit, building the steady pleasure into ecstasy. They come together moments later, the sound of Cloud’s desperate moans, his fingers on her clit and his dick inside her pushing her the final bit. Tifa kisses him through it, and there’s no finesse behind it, just a need to be closer.

It feels like an eternity before she’s caught her breath again, before she’s come down from the high of pleasure and passion. They kiss all the way there, until it’s less a kiss and more just breathing the same air. Tifa laughs, giggling with the aftershocks, and she feels Cloud’s mouth twist into a smile as well.

When they’re coherent again, Cloud disposes of the condom, before gathering her up in his arms, pulling the both of them in underneath the covers. Tifa’s body feels comfortably limp, satisfied, and as she lies pressed up against him, one arm slung across his chest, she feels at peace. His arms around her feel safe. Like she’s healing. Like they’re healing. She presses a smiling kiss into his shoulder.

”So,” she says, breaking the silence between them. ”Were you carrying those condoms hoping for this to happen?”

Cloud flushes red, and looks down at her with panic in his eyes. ”I didn’t-”

”I’m joking,” she interrupts him, hugging him closer still, arms around his waist and face buried in the crook of his neck. His fingers stroke her upper arm, and Tifa feels sleep sneak up on her in the dark room. For the first time in years, the night goes by dreamlessly. No devils hunt her, no flames burn her. There’s only her and Cloud and nothing else matters.

Tifa wakes up first, as the first light seeps in through the window. She wonders how she’s going to explain to the rest of the gang why she slept in Cloud’s room, but then she sits up, regarding Cloud’s sleeping form. He’s still snoring lightly, even as the morning sun peeks in through the window, bathing them in yellow light. She watches the faint freckles on his cheeks and nose, his kiss-swollen lips, his tousled hair. And then, as her gaze creeps lower, she realizes that it’s no use trying to lie to anyone about what happened here tonight.

A purple-red hickey speaks for itself, too high on his neck for his sweater to cover it. She can only imagine the state of her own neck after Cloud’s onslaught of kisses. So she slips in next to him again, curling up to his side. She feels his arm tightening around her, almost as if on instinct, and she gives herself just another quiet moment in his embrace before they have to face the world again.


End file.
